


Incredibly Sweet Candy

by summerpineapple



Series: 明日将至 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 脑洞源于漫画123话
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Series: 明日将至 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902463
Kudos: 5





	Incredibly Sweet Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞源于漫画123话

再次来到马莱大陆又是过了多久，有些记不清了。虽然每次提出来的都是埃尔文，不过如果是陪他的话利威尔倒也没什么怨言，不如说这是他乐意的。只是他还是不太喜欢太过熙攘的人群和吵闹的集市。

「嗨，小朋友！来块无比甜美的糖果如何？」

「我在和你说话哦。」

利威尔转过身，看到一个小丑装扮的人在向他推销五彩缤纷的糖果。

他一脸无奈地看向他，似乎在传达“谁是小朋友”，完全没注意旁边看着他偷笑的埃尔文。

小丑又说，「哎呀，你们是一起的吗？真幸运，今天买一送一哦！」

利威尔正想拒绝，埃尔文却抢先一步，「那请给我两个吧，谢谢。」

「喂，干嘛花钱买这个啊？你是小鬼吗？」

「还挺划算的不是吗？」

「没错，商人就赚的就是你们这种人的钱。」

「难得出来玩，尝试下新鲜事物嘛。」埃尔文笑笑，利威尔也没拦他。

逛了半天，太阳晒得人有点疲乏。他们就在码头边一个远离人群的长椅上并排坐下来，像是寻到了喧嚣之下的一方宁静天地。远处的轮船发出鸣笛声，海风带着点湿湿粘粘的感觉，云层卷起来，任由海鸟在其中穿梭。

埃尔文把揣在兜里的糖果拿出来，「都忘了还有这东西呢。」二话不说撕开糖纸开始品尝。

「利威尔，你也尝尝吗？」埃尔文拿出另外一根在利威尔面前晃了晃。

说实话他本来对这种甜的东西不太感冒的，但看埃尔文吃得津津有味，就感觉自己也被诱惑到了。

「哦，看起来还不错。」

他正伸手想拿过来，埃尔文突然就收回了手。利威尔不解地望向他。

「利威尔你知道吗？通常呢，小朋友都得要撒个娇，大人才给糖果吃。」

利威尔立刻就反应过来他在说什么，气急败坏地捶了一下他的肩膀，「信不信我把你的腿掰断，再把你一个人扔在这里！」

埃尔文揉揉被捶痛的地方，没告诉他其实是因为觉得可爱才想这么逗他的。

「我的重点是在“撒娇”啦。」他重新把糖放在利威尔面前。

「我不会。」利威尔答得不假思索。「算了，不吃也罢。」

「其实不难的。」

「啊，对你来说当然是家常便饭了。」他摊手没好气地说。

「好吧，我觉得那个人是看我们是情侣才这么推销的吧。」埃尔文盯着手里的没拆开的那颗糖，露出遗憾的神情，「看来你就只能孤独地躺在我的口袋里了。」

利威尔果然心里一动，但又真心觉得自己没有这项技能。

说实话，他其实是喜欢埃尔文向他撒娇的，会让他觉得埃尔文依赖他，需要他——可能……埃尔文也会想要体会这种心情吗？他轻叹一声。

看埃尔文正想把手收回去，利威尔倏地抓住了他的手腕，然后将手掌叠在他的手背上，一起握着那颗糖果。另一只手挽住了埃尔文的胳膊，顺势靠在他身上，像一只猫那样用脸蹭了蹭他。

「埃尔文，你真的是个麻烦的家伙。」他特意用了一种很柔软的语气。

砰一声，好像听见了自己的心脏炸裂声音，埃尔文手僵在那里，利威尔便趁机把糖顺走了。

「我倒要看看这东西到底有什么稀奇的。」利威尔马上又回到了原来的样子。

埃尔文回过神，看利威尔正在把这个来之不易的糖果往嘴里放。他像是无法抑制自己的心情那样，低头亲了一下利威尔的脸颊——啾。

「我只是觉得刚才尝到了比糖果还甜好几倍的东西。」他回应着对方意外的眼神。

哈，想不到自己这拙劣的“撒娇”效果还不错吗？利威尔突然有点暗喜，他想了想，把身体稍稍倾斜，靠在了埃尔文身上。

两个人就这么静静地依偎在一起，眺望着远处的海景，各自品尝着自己手里那颗甜甜的糖果。

的确是个不错的尝试呢。


End file.
